I rather want Death!
by peachysnowFan
Summary: Twins trying to escape their mother clutches. One maybe Curse for being the youngest, How will Toshiro save Momo and her twin sister Yui from death. Or do the both of them want DEATH! Might change rating on maybe gore, and scary stuff.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo the owner of Bleach.**

** Sorry for not updating like a two month period on my other stories.  
>I had this in my head like yesterday and I'm wondering if this is good or not. Cause well basically I'm only good at making horror story, not any other type. I'm going to use Hanashi and May in this story.<strong>

**If you don't know who's Hanashi and May, they are in my other story called Secret Life**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

><p>Sound of two babies could be heard, Hanashi and Rei are happy to have two beautiful daughters, or Hanashi is. During the first two years Rei never liked her raven hair, chocolate shiny eyes daughter name Momo. She always prefers her blonde streak black hair and piercing green eyes, daughter name Yui. Yui was always a bossy child which Rei approved unlike her other daughter Momo always concern about others and do things for them, which Rei thinks she brings shame in her blood.<p>

One night on the girls fourth birthday, Rei was telling Hanashi she want Momo out of her sight and be a father to Yui. While Hanashi decline saying Yui has too much love from both, and Momo always look lonely without a mother loving her. They argue the whole time, Hanashi won the argument and told Rei to drop it and be a good host for his best friend who visiting with her son.

Rei didn't spoke for hours non stop cause of her stubborn pride, then glowered and growled at May who came to visit. May narrowed her eyes on Rei and on purposely spit unlady like at the end of her dress, Rei never saw the spit cause she began to walk away leaving her nemesis behind.

"Excuse me isn't the queen of Cows going to greet me properly," May smirked at Rei steaming face.

"Well I would greet you happily except one problem, this bitch I'm talking to stole my best friend." Rei had on a smug face happy with her reply.

May didn't like Rei, not even one bit since childhood, "sorry BUT this bitch here fell in love with your best friend, and the queen cow BIATCH stole my best friend too, SLUT!"

Hanashi came through the door before Rei could counter, "May glad you could come." Hanashi smiled and hug May hard, May laughter made Rei steaming mad, "what your one night stand fangirl here made your life miserable, that's expected," "care to repeat that, because that one night stand made us fall in love, AND GET OFF OF MY HUSBAND!" Rei send multiple glares.

Meanwhile

"Um Yui I think mom is mad again." Momo mumble quietly barely anybody to hear, except Yui caught it because she use to it.

"Do not worry Momo, okay I'm not sure what did you did this time?" Yui asked quickly, she knows her sister need to grow a backbone or their mother hate her for being weak. Yui promise she will help her sister no matter what happens.

Yui accidentally hit her head with Momo and fell to her butt, she kept contemplating how Momo could not feel pain for a shy girl, and she feels her head probably will bleed from the impact. Yui cursed how Momo head felt like a jagged rock, nope scratch that a freaking boulder. Yui got up and shook her sister shoulder until she hurls, "hello EARTH TO MOMO! ARE YOU IN THERE! WHY DID WE STOP WALKING?"

Yui and Momo gulped, Momo gulped when she saw something, Yui gulped because she felt a deadly icy glare at them. Both girls got startled when they heard him, "COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER! AND YOU'RE SHAKING YOUR SISTER TO DEATH!"

Yui eyed the white shaggy/spiky haired boy, she felt fear for the first time in her life. She feels the need to run, run fast as she could away from the monster, and Yui screamed in her head that she suppose to be the brave one. Yui tugged Momo arm hoping she get the message to leave, so they can not deal with him.

In Momo eyes, she see a good looking boy with turquoise color eyes and she guess his personality is cold by how he dressed in a hooded green jacket and baggy grey pants, she doesn't feel fear like her sister she felt happy to be able to make a friend at least, her twin sister Yui have many friends unlike Momo who is to shy to communicate, but she feels an attraction to be his friend. Momo felt someone tug her arm, she got a good guess Yui wants to go.

Momo pulled herself towards the boy, Yui let go of Momo arm and ran for it. When Momo got close to the boy she gave her sincerest smile and pull her hand out for a handshake, like her father doing it to a business partner or something like that she viewed her father working one time. The boy just blinked and decided to shake her hand, "Hi, I'm Hinamori Momo, um and that was Hinamori Yui who is my twin sister who just ran off."

"Okay… My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro," Toshiro wasn't sure about the girl, so far she didn't ran or look scare of him like the others. Toshiro was glad to find someone about his age that is not scared of him one bit, he probably could tolerate her. He can guess that she naturally shy and don't talk much, she also seems like a sweet girl with interesting brown eyes, and he could guess she helps others, and he admires her for that.

Toshiro could see curiousness in her eyes, He wonder if there something wrong with him or her mind is just viewing him as an interesting monster, Toshiro heart sank a bit until Momo spoke up slowly, "Toshiro how did you got into my house."

Toshiro mentally smacked himself, he forgot he wander off away from his mother, no wonder she just think he suddenly trespass or sneak into her place from a heavily guarded security system her house have. Toshiro shooked his head for thinking that, well couldn't blame him mostly society viewed him as a monster. "My mother and father are family friends to your family."

Momo smiled brightly, she just can't wait to hang out with him more often just to know that his family and her family are friends. "Yay then we can hang out with each other more often, we can be buddies too!"

Momo jumped on him and both of them start wrestling and tickling each other, Momo was surprise how boldly she gotten, she never do this to her sister, or even start wrestling. Toshiro pushed her off gently, because she a girl and he doesn't want to hurt her also that they became friends and she not scared of him.

"Do you know that my mother hate your mother?" Toshiro asked with an eyebrow raised, Momo shooked her head 'no', Toshiro sighed, 'of course not, my mother is visiting the first time in years.'

Toshiro looked at her, she still smiling, in Momo head she happy that someone hate her mother, because she always get blamed in everything every time her mother look at her with hatred she comes with an excuse to punish her. Momo saw him studying her she blushed a bit forgetting someone is with her, "I'm glad our mother hate each other, I don't want to be with my mother she hates me." Momo spoke the last sentence in a whisper so he won't hear. In fact he heard her, he was shocked to hear that, and how could anybody hate a sweet shy girl like her.

Toshiro felt rage to her mother he could see some red marks on her neck. Toshiro bangs covered his eyes and he looked at her with determine eyes, "Lets make a promise, we will always stick together forever and ever, and won't even get separated from each other," Toshiro spoke in his four year old voice. Momo nodded, "I promise." They pinky swear, on their promise.

Momo and Toshiro can hear Toshiro mother calling for him. Both raced down to where the voice came from. Then they heard a plate crashed, and more yelling (guess two people) from May and Rei. Both kids inwardly laughed, May dumped spaghetti in Rei and starting to pour tea on top of her head. Hanashi was trying hard not to laugh at his knocked up one night stand girlfriend who turned into his wife.

Hanashi had Yui scooped up in his arm, now he scooped Toshiro and Momo up, in Hanashi grasp Yui kept wiggling still scared of Toshiro. At least she glad Momo is next to her and Toshiro is at Momo's other side, she grateful that her father put Momo in between them cause she bet he would kill her with glares if only looks could kill.

May and Rei start punching each other stomach, May laugh how girly Rei fight, which only make Rei more angry that her pride is being hurt. May got tired of their stupid fight and just gives Rei arm a twist to her back, and slams her against a wall with punches at her head, then trip Rei to the floor by hooking her leg and gives a twist kick to her head. Five security guards came in and try to stop their fight, which in the end May won by brutally messing up Rei so called perfect look and giving her a broken rib, while May only have bruises on her stomach.

Momo looked to her dad and asked, "Could Toshiro momma be my guardian please." Momo gave a hard pleading look to Hanashi, Hanashi turn his head to Yui, she was giving a horrified look that basically meant she-couldn't-believe-her-sister-said-that!

"Daddy I don't want to have her as guardian," Yui waved her hands franticly, anything to get away from Toshiro and his crazy mother. Toshiro snorted, it was expected she would say that.

Hanashi put the children down and grabbed his children hand, he lead their way to May. "Yo, May I would like to introduce you to my daughters," May study them closely, so far the girl at the left have her mother's hair and her father's eyes, and the girl at the right have her father's hair and her mother's eyes. She can tell the girl at the left is sweet and the other one is going to be almost like her mother except she won't have anger issue, just a competitive side.

"Hello little ones, my name is Hitsugaya May," May ruffle their hair. May looked at Hanashi and asked who named the children him or his wife. Hanashi scratch his head and answered, "This girl here, her name is Hinamori Momo, I named her and this one, her name is Hinamori Yui, Rei named her."

May could see why, Rei doesn't like anyone that doesn't have her personality, so she can figure Momo never had any motherly love, for having her father side of the family personality. May got a whole new level of disgust in Rei, she personally would pulverize the woman and leave her in a ditch to rot in hell, and well May could see Hanashi was acting like a mother to Momo, which is good that she can name call Momo mother in front of her.

"Hanashi you called to sign some papers earlier," May raise an eyebrow, she knows he can be forgetful in these thing. "Of course," Hanashi lead all three of them to his study, he got the paper needed out and gave may the papers, May reread everything over and she signed it quick before that witch can storm herself in the room when she done in her fainting spell. Hanashi gave the paper to Yui and Momo, the little girls are smart to reread and signed away, Yui hesitantly signed and they could see that Hanashi signed in for approval and was amazed that the paper just poof in smoke in front of them.

Momo was happy while Yui think it is okay since she met the woman and she doesn't appear violent. Hanashi turn his gaze to May and gave her a serious and business like look and spoke, "You know what going to happen, it was foretold to me four times, I will see you in years when they are older, girls could you leave we have to discuss something important."

The twins nodded, they never saw their father in a serious face, it really must be important. Hanashi made sure no one listen to their conversation, "May you do know the first born have a birth mark (May nodded in the background and yawned), so you know the curse for the last child born well, and Rei doesn't know who heir for my company yet, it going to be reveal when both girls meet the elders, so here the plan."

Hanashi and May spoke for hours and then the door slammed open revealing Rei with her bruised mess up face, May told her to eat her own cow. Rei anger rose a bit and starts clinging to her husband arm and told him May is being mean to her, Hanashi never liked Rei; Rei was just a fangirl from school. May decided to behave, but couldn't stop smirking.

.

.

Momo and Toshiro are playing at the garden, Yui invited her friends to play with while making sure Momo doesn't get hurt by the white hair devil. The group of girls kept their distance from the group, everyone left including Toshiro and May the two both went home. Yui decided to have a race with Momo back to their room, they hugged and said good night and got into their respected bed.

In the middle of the night they both heard a scream and hidden under their bed and made sure to flash sparks at the palm in their hands to communicate silently. Both stopped when they heard more crashes and their bedroom door opened. They heard three footsteps get in and look into their closet and flipped everything in their sight. They were about to check under both beds when four footsteps came and start attacking the intruder, Momo and Yui gulped when they saw splashes of blood.

When the intruders fight are over they flipped both beds to find nothing, Rei stepped into the room and order them to find them immediately. After hours of searching they stopped with no girls in sight, Rei got into the room where Hanashi lay covered in blood, "Hanashi dear, you are a hunk, but you should have obeyed me now where are the girls."

Hanashi spit out blood, "never will tell you, I knew you just wanted my looks and try to marry me for my company, but your plan was fail when you're pregnant because you knew they are going to have it except you."

Rei kicked him hard, she got one of her workers and told them to dump the body somewhere, true she was going to have Momo die instead of Yui, but she doesn't want both to be alive. She knows the last child will have the curse, but she was happy to know at least one will suffer.

On the boundary of their home, May and her husband are getting ready to search for the girls, and hopefully May can spot Rei and chop her head off and keep it as trophy. Except their first priority is to find the twins quick, and maybe later she could get her revenge, May look towards her husband his face was disbelief and anger with disgust to know his best friend was a cruel power lust fiend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my new story! Please Review! I would like that very very much :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Disappear?

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo own Bleach  
><strong>**Sorry I repeatedly took long, Okay here is Chapter 2 of 'I rather want death'**

**I would like to say thanks to:  
>WhiteRose810, ichiruki45, and Nagoyaka<br>Thanks for reviewing ya are AWESOME ^^ **

* * *

><p>Two yellow glows in the darkness, one coughed slightly from dust everywhere, the other tries to communicate by lighting up her palm. They finally saw light and both shut their eyes waiting for their blows, they felt none. A frustrated woman voice rang into their ears, the siblings couldn't believe what they are hearing.<p>

"Well find them and eliminate them! Before I'm going to contact your boss for being failures!"

"Yes madam, we will start search now!"

Clicks and clacks of heels soon faded away. The girls don't know why they didn't kill them if they were just in front of them. They slowly crept to a dark corner, waiting till the masked intruders were done.

The girls start slowly sobbing wondering where their dad is at and why the guards are not around. Yui start pulling herself together, dragging Momo sniveling form with her down the hallway, they spotted trail of blood and a few corpses at the side. One corpse is severed at the head, the other missing a few limbs that been cut, on closer inspection the body with the missing limbs looks to be eaten.

The two girls came to the conclusion that the guards all died by massacre or someone broke in, but if they broke in the alarm should have rang. They took pity on them, they probably have a family that they won't be able to go back to. They will never see their family ever again, and it is their entire fault, if only the guards didn't guard them.

Momo and Yui start going to their parent's room only to see their dad lying in the floor bloodied with bruises, and their own mother with a dagger covered in blood. One of the guys that were in their room took their father. Momo was stunned, Yui body shook with huge doe like eyes, fear etched across their faces.

Momo guided Yui to take a couple of steps back to not get spotted. Both girls got startled when the house shook, the noise probably came from outside. Momo toppled over Yui and smashed a vase on a high shelf case. Rei and some of her employee heard the crash, and thought the house shaking and the crash items are connected. So they race down out of the room and into the hallway, but they didn't see anyone around.

* * *

><p>Two clothed in black arrive at the south entrance, they see six people station at the entrance. They scan through the list, none of them match the guards' identity, guard number one slowly walk away from the group telling the rest he needs to do his business. A loud bang was heard, their guess is a metal weapon. Five guards change their stance ready for an attack, guard number two walked slowly only to see guard number one. Both of them made it to their respected group, and then a womanly figure dress in a white capris and black tank top appear. Three guards drool on her gigantic chest and slender legs.<p>

"Hello I'm here to pay a visit to Mr. Hinamori is he home at the moment," her voice was soothing yet dangerous.

The three guards that drool clamped their mouth shut, and secretly wet their pants. A sharp white gleam shot out and landed in guard number four head, the object was none other than a throwing knife. Guard two, three, and five got into their stance only for them to get struck at the back. He took off his mask to reveal shiny white hair and golden eyes.

"Could we change already I really hate seeing you in that uniform," May puffed annoyed.

"Well I don't mind seeing you reveal some skin." May blushed at this comment and just ignored this.

.

.

.

Few minutes later

"Is the detonator activated?" May asked.

"Yeah, it's on!" The silver white hair dude replied.

Five seconds later, a huge explosion took place. They race down to the twin's room, no sign of inhabitants were here, except the place is a mess. May found three spots that have a faint warmth lingering still on the spot, their guess is that it been about forty-five minutes. They were probably too late to rescue them, May ran off and searched the remaining rooms, while her husband searches every single activity and storage room.

Laughing echoed a few feet away from her location she hid up at the ceiling over the door. Two guys are playing around, she notice what is on their clothes, and it looks like dried crusted blood are on them. She silently walks backward on the open door, her back made an immediate contact to somebody chest.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, "hey guys look who I have in my arms." The two pairs started laughing, May swung her leg and her footing landed on her capture face. He landed a few feet away, face first hit into a broken mirror glass shard. May, could be able to tell he dead because the shard went through his brain and a puddle of blood leaked.

She twist her footing into a back hand spring to get away from a gunshot, another click is heard, she took her gun out of her holster that is tied to her leg, she aimed her shot directly to one of the guys heart before he can be able to shoot. May saw Rei coming, May shot a few rounds only to be stop to shoot the last guy at his leg leaving him screaming.

"Stop, your screaming is giving me a headache!" Rei shouted and shot his head.

May was surprised that Rei would kill her workers, May had to duck below from Rei machine pistol. May had one bullet left she has to make it count, she carefully aimed at Rei pistol. Rei was shocked, her pistol is gone from her hands and a trail of blood is leaking from the scratch that been dealt.

May got up and ran straight for Rei, Rei ran fast and went through a couple of passages to throw of May. Then she released the fire alarm, this caught May to slip to the floor, May slammed her hands at the floor. 'Darn I wanted to at least ruin her ugly face.' May growled and complained a bit.

Her husband found her and informed her that he couldn't find the twins and received news that Hanashi is dead. Tears formed in May eyes, her best friend is dead and his daughters probably are as well. She stood up, no point for her to keep searching they searched everywhere. He also told her that Rei set half of the building on fire, and they have to leave immediately.

They watched as fire trucks came and extinguished the flames, the building collapsed and turned into ashes. No sign of survivors, that gave them grief that the girls died already and never to be found.

They slowly returned home where they found Toshiro awake, he ran toward them and said, "Mom, dad where's Momo? I thought you said that you're bringing her home."

"Sweetie, um Momo and Yui are gone, they will never come back."

"Mom you got to be joking, she told me last time that she wasn't moving even her father said so." Toshiro didn't believe her.

Her turquoise eyes reflected sadness, something got to be wrong. May didn't know what to say, she looked him over. Whatever she says that won't be true, he wouldn't believe her easily, so she knows she have to say this.

"Momo, Yui, and their father are dead."

Toshiro couldn't believe what he hearing, he knows what the word dead meant. He searched both his parents' faces, he can't believe it, and he refuses to believe such a thing. May got up and headed towards the kitchen, but was stopped when she turned around to hear her son run off outside.

* * *

><p>Toshiro kept searching every single spot where his four year old feet can drag him. In his mind all he thinking is finding Momo and her sister, for Momo sake. He collapsed down tired and crawl to rest at an oak tree. He was going to find Momo no matter what, they pinky promise to be together.<p>

His consciousness started slipping he found himself into a deep sleep. May found him quick and picked up her baby boy, her husband came and comment his ability for a four year old. May smack him, and they went back home.

Toshiro woke up the next morning tears fell staining his blanket, he promised that he won't find any other girl that will replace Momo. He stared out the window and wiped his tears, he won't cry anymore, he wants to be strong so this won't ever happen again.

**Twelve years later**

Toshiro woke up annoyed, he hated first day of school. He looked at a photo of Momo and Yui when they were four years old, he closed his eyes and put the photo downward.

He remembers his mom got him that.

**Flashback:**

Five year old Toshiro raced down the stairs to go search for Momo again. "Toshiro could you come in here," Toshiro mother voice rang out from the kitchen.

Toshiro finally found his mom looking at a few paper in her hand, he went trying to climb up into a high chair.

"What is it Mom, I was going to go find Momo."

May shook her head, no matter how many times he refuses to think Momo was dead. She hold out a picture, Toshiro looked at the photo he smiled and was about to ask. May quickly stopped him, "Toshiro I got this photo from her father office at his family company. It doesn't mean she or her sister is alive."

Toshiro excitement went down, May got up and hugged Toshiro.

**End Flashback**.

He took a long sigh and went to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this Chapter :D<br>I know ya are wondering where they disappear to, well i have to keep it a secret! You might find out in the next chapter.**

**Please Review (it helps me, by motivating me to work fast or some ways to get excited)!  
><strong>**Okay Bye Bye  
>I should be sleeping XD <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 What Happen?

**Hello, been a long time huh?  
>I lost my files...so...Bleach Halo is not going to have renewed chapters. It is summer, but I am still busy and having terrible writers block.<br>Characters may be a bit OC b/c again it has been awhile. So bear with me okay :)  
>I would like to thank those that reviewed and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long.<br>Here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all rights goes to Kubo.**

* * *

><p>If there wasn't anything less annoying to Toshiro, he would happily relax a bit and focus on his extra skills. Another infuriating scream made him turn around growling at his captured victims. The scene in front of him was not helping his headache, Rangiku is trying to bite her way out of her icy prison while Ichigo and Renji busied themselves in a...no words can describe this...a tickle fight?<br>Blaze is using Blaze, no kidding he named his fiery sword Blaze. Blaze is trying to set Rangiku free while throwing daggers at his way, Toshiro is not sure why Blaze is helping Rangiku if they both never interacted with each other before.

On second thought..._WHY? Why is Blaze in this classroom? He is a two years older an upperclassman._ No matter right now Amber need to know when he said no it is a NO! Focusing his attention to the brunette with annoying sharp green eyes that reminds him of Momo's sister Yui. He felt a pang in his heart at the thought of Momo, she would have been fifteen right now and sixteen a few weeks from now. Amber is trying to tempt him in every way possible for him to be with her, Toshiro is having trouble with her hair. It greatly resembles Momo's hair, the shine and delicate curls except Amber's is shorter. If Toshiro have not known any better he could say that maybe she is the twins sister maybe triplets since he remember in primary how they celebrate everyone's birthday. Amber's birthday is the same birthdate as theirs, the only difference he never liked her is that she is obnoxiously a stuck up arrogant child that thinks everything spins in her favor, ruling anybody she deemed pathetic (the exception is Blaze, Rangiku, Gin, and Toshiro of course) and expected them to answer her beck and calls. She is the daughter of Sosuke Aizen one of the most powerful and owns mostly half of the world. The other half is own by the Matsumoto's, Hitsugaya's, Kuchiki's, Kurosaki's, and Hinamori's companies jointly together in power yet run separately. The world power flow is watched by the man that have complete power over everything which is Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni and his family or people he trust.

"Come on, you know I'm irresistible and we would be the perfect couple!" Amber pleaded giving a disgustingly poor excuse of puppy dog eyes.  
>Pinching the bridge of his nose, he want to shut her up. "Amber why don't I escort you to your seat?"<br>Amber hopped up and grabbed his arm heading where his desk is located at, once she sat down Toshiro wasted no time to freeze her. Finally at least it was silent till Rangiku broke his peace by... how on earth did this happen? Toshiro stared bewildered on how she manage to drag him to ground level where potential recruits are located.

* * *

><p>In a normal school where it is only focus on education and nothing of powers, unnatural smarts, physical abilities, or ambitions to be better. Normally it is for those of any types that wish to only have a regular life nothing too high in achievements for society.<p>

A lady with dazzling vibrant green eyes and luscious long blonde curl hair waited at the main lobby. Fixing her manicures and doing anything to pass the time with another couple she happen to know waiting with her. All three of them snapped their attention to a man that cleared his throat. "Mrs. Harun and Mr. and Mrs. Amano your children are a bit late apparently they are making their last goodbyes."  
>Mrs. Harun shot a sweet smile at him in a reassuring way that she understand. Mr. Amano and the school employee blushed a bit, who wouldn't when there is a woman with voluptuous curves and a soft beauty that seem sculpted. Mrs. Amano just stared at the two males before grumbling about mans in her breath. The group began hearing four pairs of footsteps, two pair of twins approach their own parents. Mrs. Amano teal blue hair swish a bit while clapping her hands, "Girls are all four of you ready for your entrance exams?!" All four girls just beam a smile towards her.<p>

The man then wish them good luck on getting into a prestigious school and a goodbye that it was a pleasure to have them.  
>The four girl knew that he was happy for another reason, he won't be getting pranks by them again well the two always had a competition with the other two, but they soon collaborated and gave their ex principal a present. The limo all seven occupants drove off a good 3 miles until a scream was heard. Their parent look at the children with a questioning look when the girls tried to muffled their giggles.<br>.

.

.

The place was huge about thirty-two are testing right now, some seem please while others they might have exaggerated or not...the others cried and ran for their life. The obstacle course sure does look frightening in any type of elements, but it doesn't seem scary to them. It can't be the physical examination done either or the logic course, since the two set of twins pass them easily. So why on earth frightens them easily?

"Okay state your names twerps," Zaraki growled out while smiling maniacally at the set of twins.  
>Guess they got their answer, Amano twins were giggling about the bells, while the Harun twins ignored the giant.<br>"Amira and Eliza Harun sir," Amira smiled and Eliza had a cocky smile on her face.  
>"Dante and Kazumi Amano, Mr. I love bells-wow I feel so magical where is tinkerbell?"<br>A pink hair child popped out exclaiming "WHERE? Kenny I want her to make me fly!" Pink hair pouted, Zaraki laughed out loud before telling "Yachiru you already know how to fly." She smiled and stuck her tongue out before getting hyper "Ooh, but I still want pixie dust."

The Amano twins sweat dropped, Kempachi was chucking at them breaking their personal boundary line. Kempachi is only 5cm away from both their faces.  
>"Now children do you know what will happen. Well you scrawny twerps will face me! Come and fight me t-..." Kempachi didn't get to finish a lady by her name tag called Unohana came and injected something in his neck. A purple hair cat like female walked towards them while Unohana silently dragged Kempachi unconscious body away smiling with a fishing rod at the end there is a bag full of candy luring Yachiru to follow them. This cause the Amano and Harun twins blanch and gain another sweat drop.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all I'm writing since my writer block disappear in 4 am now its 5 and I am so sleepy lol<br>I will try to continue if I have free time, it still will take me long to update  
>Please Review if you want :)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4 Dante's six sense

**Here ****is Chapter 4 :) I deleted two of my stories, they will be the same pairings, but it is a rewrite in a different settings later. Also it will be different, maybe a bit OC since I'm barely writing again. I know my writing is not that great, but please bear with me, I'm trying to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all rights goes to Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro POV<strong>

Rangiku manage to drag everyone to just view two sets of twins, they do seem to have potential, but I wonder what is the real reason Rangiku brought us here. If it was about recruiting them to our division, I'll say Rangiku have the worst timing considering it was the end of their examination, we'll just see at PE if we should recruit maybe one of them, or maybe not I might get a lecture to never separate twins. Rangiku is hard to figure out right now, usually she is like an open book especially about sake, the hardest part to figure is that both Blaze and Rangiku are smiling. I can understand if it is her, my guess would be that the twins are friends, but Blaze is a mystery himself. In the Colosseum simulator, no one knows what he is capable off, the only info is that he can produce black flames easily even without a thought to activate his ability, not even his opponents knew what happen.

The frightening part to everyone except Rangiku and myself is that Blaze never shown his eyes, there had been rumors about them being bloodshot or blind. Another thing about Blaze is that he is not friendly or ever been seen to help anyone, so why did he help Rangiku earlier?

I settle to stare at the twins again, both set seems to be wearing blue eye contacts. One of them is a red head, the others contains different shades of blondish hair. The first set, one have a darker skin than the other, analyzing her; she seems to be a bit bold, outgoing, and very hard to earn her trust and by the look of how she runs her spiritual partner, she can display good leadership capabilities. Her partner manifested into a three prong sword glowing a bit green, she seems to be a nature or healing attribute.

The other blonde next to her match her complexion, but lighter and having a closer look her contacts have a bit of grey. She smiles gently at her spiritual partner, already guessing she is kind yet her downfall maybe a bit too trusting. Her spirit manifested to three prong sword, but the glow is a bit reddish compare to the other girl, I can consider that she is the opposite her ability may involve fire, usually that color involves fire. Then again one percent that is wrong, if she can't create anything explosive. She might be in Blaze group then.

"Captain those two are Dante and Kazumi! they are really cute," trust Rangiku to break my thoughts quick, I can't help it they seem promising for some reason.

"Captain and those two over there," Rangiku pointed at the other set, "those two are my half sisters! Amira and Eliza." Hold up what did she said, half sisters? When did she have siblings? I went to her house forcefully every time and never saw another soul in her damn house for years. Did I ignore them? It is unlike me to miss every evidence or mistake my surroundings easily.

**No one POV**

"Ooh maybe one of them can be your girlfriend, then I can have a little brother in the future!" Rangiku glomp straight at Toshiro, a tick mark appear while he is trying to fight away from her deadly breast of doom.

"RANGIKU! THE LAST THING I WOULD EVER DO IS BE A PART OF YOUR FAMILY!" Toshiro finally got her off him. Rangiku got right back up at her feet and easily gave a suspicious laugh while looking down at him, "Oh I know you would be family soon, captain I am never wrong."

He really is not sure if she is playing with her nonsense, but deep down he felt a chill run down his spine, or that could be Blaze glaring at him. Sighing and trying to get his nerves to calm down, he stare at the last set, analyzing them down to see how special is Rangiku sisters. They match the other two personality and about everything else even their own structures seem soft looking, but the red hair in which he learn is Eliza, she have a white glow around her scythe while the last blonde girl Amira have a silver glow to her scythe. Their attribute is a bit of a mystery to him.

Contemplating for just a bit, one of the girls seems to draw him in, yet he doesn't know which girl. Without any warning the rest of the gang heard the bell ring off, Orihime was the first person to rush out with an excited Rangiku right after her to lunch, follow by the ret of the girls. The boys look towards each other (except Blaze of course, he left) all of them secretly shudder and left to hide from Orihime's cooking.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was lounging around in peace up on the rooftop, the wind is blowing gently and Rangiku is not near to pester him. Even better Amber is probably still frozen in class, he slowly closed his eyes, thinking he can catch a quick nap.<p>

Suddenly the entrance to the rooftop slam open, Toshiro felt a vein appear on his forehead, oh he is dreading about whether he should have locked the door from no good idiots. Silently cursing he climb over and lay low near the vents, well his eye twitch a bit, it can't be a coincidence right?

Right in front of his view are the four girls from before, this is just plain weird, he feels like he is in some anime where he meets and finds his soul mate later on, or where he starts having a damn affection by being near maybe one of the girls so many time. His eyes widened even more, he got the feeling their conversation was turning too personal, his face lightly colored. Okay this was so embarrassing, it is bad enough he eavesdrop a bit, but he needs to focus on staying hidden, he can so feel Rangiku's thunderous laugh right about now.

"When is this over? Come on leave already," Toshiro muttered out of his breath. One of the girls he think is name Dante, really who name their daughter Dante?

Her head snapped towards his direction, her face scrunch up fixing a glare. "My senses are tingling, oh my god, that-that whoever it is," Dante took a deep breath, the girls wonder why she suddenly calmed down. "BASTARD! I'LL FIND YOU AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS!," or not, everyone duck under the rail while covering their precious ears.

"IT BETTER NOT BE ABOUT MY NAME, MINE IS AWESOME COMPARE TO YOURS!" She stop to take another deep breath before continuing, her predatory gaze shift in every direction, putting her attention back to where she started. She stealthily walk towards that direction.

Toshiro can feel her steps coming closer and closer, damn that is one crazy girl, unknowingly she knows someone just thought she was crazy, a growl emitted in the air.

Coming a bit closer, there is no way to hide now. Chuckling a bit she cracked her knuckles loud and clear, a silver sparkling light came out of her palm. "Now I will count to ten, you better come out soon-"

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three"

"FOUR!"

Toshiro just stay there confuse, she was greenish color right, where did the silver came from?

"YOU KNOW WHAT, TEN!"

She brought her fist and punch straight, she was expecting to pass through metal. What she did not expect was a shiny bald headed dude flying in insanely speed towards her. Her fist connected to the dude's family jewels, and he flew off right back to where he came from, she plainly saw the tears and couldn't help to be freak out, he had one creepy smile.

She heard Amira a few seconds later, "what just happen? I hope he was alright." Eliza continue the search around the vent, she sarcastically smiled, "well Dante nobody else is here, and you maybe doomed that guy from ever having kids, congratulations on your biggest achievement, and it is the first day of school!"

Eliza then start cheerleading, feeling a bit embarrass, she crossed her arms and glare at the red head, "oh put a sock in it." Eliza gave Dante a goofy smile walking towards her, patting her back, a smile threaten to appear. "Oh you never know, but you are badass, that seriously the funniest awkward moments I ever saw, your face was priceless! I should bring a camera next time."

Dante swatted her away from her, Kazumi who was silent so far snapped her fingers, "was there any rain this entire week? If not then why is there a puddle?" Now that they paid attention, where did that amount of water come from?

.

.

Rangiku picked up her distraught captain, she cannot wait to interrogate him, "Hitsugaya what wrong, come on you can tell mommy." He slapped her arms, ouch his hands are covered in ice, he can have it his way. "Rangiku, I am not your child women." Rangiku rolled her eyes and ungraciously drop him, Toshiro wince landing on his butt, sometimes he wish to not be short.

Her captain really need to loosen up, how was he uptight, connecting the dot a bit. She remember the time she tricked him to drink, he was really almost passed out by the time she learn he actually had a crush on some Momo girl, it can't be the same Momo she knows. She wonders if it is the same girl, looking down, she nervously laugh and berated herself, that little midget just put her in chains. Now she is the one down at the floor being drag away to class, does this mean she cannot get away from her paperwork later on?

* * *

><p>A guy clash in green approach his students, Ichigo being in the front could catch a glimpse of a mischievous sparkle in the old man's eye, hiding behind his paper fan. "Good Afternoon! Now who is ready for twins," empty stares, someone thought to be funny by coughing and transforming into a cricket. Urahara had a let down face, "Geez, harsh crowd."<p>

Clearing his throat, "Everyone meet the Amano twins, we have Dante and Kazumi joining." Amber raised her hand, Kisuke nodded the go ahead, "let me guess another pair that doesn't fit in with other classes, so they are stuck with us, the most random mix," Amber drawled out while fixing her nails.

Kazumi politely nod, Dante snorted cause it is true. Toshiro and the gang cannot even deny this, everyone is mix in this class since apparently their is no further studies about each one of their abilities. He develop an interest with these girls, he was positive one of them would be in Blaze and Renji's class. He is not sure about how that particular girl who was green reiatsu turn into silver, maybe he should enlist them into his division.

Rangiku bounce straight up, "Dante, Kazumi, which division are you going to be in?"

Kazumi blinked, "Matsumoto, we are not s-sure. What are divisions for?"

Rangiku smiled, "My little sisters did not explain did they, hmm you can say they are afterschool clubs, and at each end of every three months we have competition in any field you particularly sign up in."

Rangiku continued, somehow she gotten glasses out of nowhere, "Divisions are not all about competition, you can sign up in any that you think can match your level or develop your power. Another case you can look into divisions as tutoring help, each division does have their own field of study."

Urahara cut in, "I hope you can direct them later, but class time is already being wasted, please turn to page 421 in your math book, Kazumi you can sit next to that short white hair kid over there and Dante next to Ichigo, the left side."

Toshiro glance over, he is really confuse, have he met her somewhere before? If he remember she seems too caring for his taste, oh great maybe another soon-to-be member of his fan club, how much he is dreading about this. The other twin right up front and at his right maybe better to sit near, she look like she runs people down to the ground. Heck she is pulling Kurosaki's hair every minute, at least both of them are better than Amber and the rest of his fan club. Later on in the course, he may be hallucinating, but why does he get glimpse of the Hinamori twins. More importantly Momo appears often, is his instinct trying to tell him something?

"Shiro-chan, are you all right?"

Startled he turn to look at Kazumi, "u-um, what did you say?"

Kazumi giggled, "I ask if I have dirt on my face."

Toshiro a bit baffled, his mind is drifting more often today, try to play it cool, "no you do not have any dirt on your face. I'm sorry, but have I met you somewhere before?"

Kazumi shook her head and smirk, "no sorry, I would remember a shorty if I have seen one."

A tick mark appear on his forehead, a crooked smile barely staying on. "Yes never mind, and I would remember a dumb blonde."

Kazumi tuck her tongue out at him, Toshiro was about to say something when a chalk flew to his forehead. Urahara was flapping his fan, laughing fully blown out, "I say Hitsugaya, this is the first I caught you." Urahara just gave his warning glare, "could you please focus on the lesson."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<br>Thank you for reading.**


End file.
